Dusk Episode 29
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-l-ctflS4c Dusk Episode 29 The team is in the Coalition HQ's lounge. Jessie and Marissa are on one side of the room talking, and Adam and Eve are on the other side, talking a little bit less. Marissa (seeing Adam and Eve kissing): So, you two got together, huh? Eve: Yea, we are. Marissa: So, did my advice work? Eve: More or less. Marissa: Hey, Jessie, I think we should go get something to eat, you know, give them some alone time. The two leave the room. Adam: So, we have a good amount of free time. What you want to do? Eve: I want to sit here and kiss you until my lips bleed. Adam: Well, we could go to the room and really show our love. Eve: I like your idea better. Adam picks her up and they go to his quarters. When they get there, Adam puts Eve on the bed and starts kissing her neck. Her fangs come out, for the first time in years. Jessie and Marissa Jessie: You helped Eve? Marissa: Yea, she seemed like she needed it. Jessie: Well, it seemed like it worked. Marissa: As long as they're happy, I don't care what it took. Jessie: Right, well, we should probably get back to HQ soon. You know this is only the beginning for this fight. Marissa: Well, let's try to enjoy our time alone, then. Adam and Eve They lie in bed, happy. Eve is lying on Adam's chest, relaxing. Adam: So, we still have a lot of time to ourselves, what now? Eve: Want to go to an amusement park? Adam: Sure, but we'll have to travel a little while. Eve: It'll be worth it. Adam: Alright, let's go. 3 weeks later, in a fight with Allied forces Adam: Alright guys, we're almost to the base. Jessie: Good, I'm ready to kick some ass. Adam: You don't like them, do you? Jessie: They used us! Of course I don't like them. Adam: Well, let's keep moving. Eve (in pain): Alright, let's do this. Adam: Are you okay? Eve: I'm fine, don't worry about it. They start to walk toward the Ally bases. Eve gives out a pained groan and falls to her knees in pain. Adam: Hold on! (he grabs her, then she passes out) Back at HQ Eve wakes up in a hospital bed after a few tests were ran on her. Adam: So, you're finally awake, huh? Eve: Yes, and I feel a lot better, too. Did you find out what was going on? Adam: Yes, we did. Eve: So, what is it? Adam: Are you telling me you have no idea? Eve: No, I really don't. You're starting to scare me. Just tell me before I freak out. Adam: Eve, you're pregnant. Eve (grabbing him by the collar): I'm what?! Adam: It's not my fault! Eve: Trust me, it takes two to tango. (letting go of him) What is this going to do to my life? Adam: The boss says you'll be on leave until you have the baby. Eve: We've only bee together for three weeks! Adam: Apparently that's long enough to get you pregnant. Eve: I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Adam: Are you even going to keep it? I mean, you really don't seem like you want it. Eve: I'm not getting an abortion, if that's what you mean. I'm going to keep the child, even if it was unexpected. I wanted kids with you anyway, so I guess this is a good start. Adam (giving her hug): We'll get through this, I know we will. Eve: I have a good feeling that we will. Marissa (coming in): What's wrong, is she sick? Adam: No, she's not sick. Eve: Marissa, I just learned, I'm pregnant. Marissa (runs up and gives Eve a hug): I'm so happy for you! That's amazing. So, you guys have only been together for a few weeks and you're already pregnant. Eve: I know, you and Jessie have been together for a while, but you aren't in the same position. Marissa: We take a lot of precautions. Adam: Marissa, not to be rude, but I'd like to be with her alone. Marissa: Ask no more, I'll go. Still happy for you, Eve! (she leaves the room) Adam: Okay, if we tell everyone one at a time over the course of a few days, all of the girls in the building won't smother you. Eve (laughing a little bit): She meant the best. Adam: Do you want me to get you some food? Eve: No, I'll get some myself. Adam: Alright, let's go. Eve: Do I have clearance to leave? Adam: Yea, the doctor said you were fine, so she gave you permission to leave. Eve (getting out of her hospital bed): Good, because I would hate to be stuck here for a day. Adam: You'd go crazy in an hour. Eve: Yea, well, you know me. Adam: Alright, let's go to the mess hall. To be continued...